What Are We Fighting For?
by Bloody Savage
Summary: AU. When a group of oppressed, tormented, and persecuted Hanyou lash out their vengence rocks the very foundation of the world they live in. Rated M for Language and Graphic Violence.


AN: In this story the countries and geography of the world are not the same as in real life. However the country that the main characters live in is basicaly the equivilent of America. This is The first story I've writen so tell me what you think. Also im looking for a beta reader if anyone wants to volunteer.

Disclaimer: I dont own the Inuyasha show or anything that appears on it.

P.S. The first part is suppose to be a news program on the T.V. The next part after that is several months later.

* * *

"In other news last night the President vetoed a two bills that would given Hanyou certain rights as well as place Hanyou on the list of Protected Groups. The first bill would have given Hanyou _all _of the rights enjoyed by other citizens. Had the second bill passed it would have made it illegal to show any form of discrimination against a person because of their being a Hanyou. Due to the rejection of these two bills the Hanyou community has been left in and up roar. There are reports of rioting in nearly every major city…"

* * *

Inuyasha cursed inwardly as he fell. That bastard wolf demon had stuck out his foot and tripped him. Inuyasha struggled to get his hands out of his pockets in time to break his fall, but they were stuck. The cement rushed up to meet his face with brutal force and he could feel blood leaking from his nose as he rolled over onto his back.

"Hahahaha! Look at that, the stupid half breed can't even walk!" Kouga sneered.

"Come on; let's show this mutt how we feel about his kind."

Demons and humans didn't normally get along very well. They lived with a sort of 'tolerance' for each other. They could go to school with each other, work in the same places, and shop at the same stores with out any problems, but that was about the limit of their interaction. It was rare for any group of people to contain both humans and demons by choice, but if there was one thing that could bring the two races together it was to hate half-demons.

The group of teens, both humans and demons, began to close in on the fallen half-demon. There were murmurs through the crowd as the excitement built over the coming fight. But when the circle was still a few feet from Inuyasha some one stepped into the gap and faced the crowd.

"Leave him alone!" Kagome yelled at them.

"Stupid girl can't you tell that this is a half demon?" Kouga said.

"So what? What did he do to you that's so terrible?" She replied

"Get out of the way or I- Shit he's getting away!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha had taken advantage of Kagome's distraction and made a run for it. Kouga and the other boys sprinted off in hot pursuit, screaming death treats and insults after him. Inuyasha leapt over the fence at the edge of the school campus and kept running down the street. Only five or six of the other boys were willing to get in trouble for ditching just to chase down the half-demon.

Luckily for Inuyasha he was one of the fastest boys in the school so after running a few blocks and ducking through a couple ally ways he'd lost all of them except Kouga, captain of the track team. When he was sure it was just down to the two of them Inuyasha decided to turn around and take Kouga on head to head.

Turning quickly Inuyasha caught Kouga with a vicious left hook that sent the wolf demon sprawling. Knowing Kouga never allowed him the chance to get back up Inuyasha took advantage of the other boy's position by straddling his chest and raining blows down on his face.

Feeling he'd sufficiently taken care of the jackass Inuyasha stood and wiped his bloody knuckles on his pants. He turned and started to walk away but heard Kouga say some thing.

"Fuckin' half-breed! You're going to regret this!" Kouga yelled.

"I doubt it, ass wipe." Inuyasha replied, amazed that the wolf was still conscious, let alone able to speak. He headed back and rectified to problem with a swift kick to the demon's head. Satisfied that this time Kouga was really out he left the bastard to bleed on the cold ground.

Walking out of the ally Inuyasha turned the corner and headed toward the old warehouses on the eastside. His hands were once again shoved into the pockets of the bondage pants turned shorts. The large red kanji for punishment that was spray painted on the back of his black sweatshirt was mostly covered by his waist length hair, blending in with the crimson dyed ends of his silver white hair. A wicked curving scar was visible where his left forearm was exposed after he cut the sleeves off the sweatshirt at the elbows.

By the time he had made it to the warehouse it had started to rain. Luckily he made it inside only slightly damp and just in time to avoid the heaviest down pour. As he stepped inside he took a deep breath of the stale air, checking for any signs of intruders. He only smelt the scent of his comrade. Feeling reassured he strode further into the building until he spotted the man he was looking for.

"Naraku." Inuyasha called out to him.

" 'Yasha!" he replied, smiling as he turned to Inuyasha. They met in a friendly embrace but quickly turned serious and turned back to the table Naraku had been standing at. It was covered in papers that ranged from Starbucks receipts to architectural blueprints. At least a dozen bullets were scattered across the table and there was even one blue print used a Jericho 941 as a paper weight on one corner and its clip on anther corner.

"Tonight," Naraku said shaking his head. "Can't hardly believe it's actually that time already. So, it's time to dot the I's and cross the T's."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement and pointed to a red X on one of their maps. "So I'll be here at 1:15, that is, if you already put the rifle there."

"Yeah I hauled that big ass thing up there. Was it really necessary to get such a big and expensive gun?" Naraku asked looking quizzically at Inuyasha.

"Normally I say go light and fast, but this thing is designed and used for piercing armor from long range, which is exactly what we need it for. Besides this is what the military uses to hit heavy armor from a mile away, which is why we gunna use it on them." Inuyasha explained.

"If there was ever any question why the military costs so damn much we just answered it." Naraku said, mumbling something about ten-thousand dollar rifles under his breath. "Anyway, I paid the guard at the civic center yesterday so we should have an open window there from 1:20 to 1:45 a.m. The motorcade should be passing your position at 1:30 so we have a little bit of room for error on the time either way."

"Good, and you already got the C4 from the army guy.?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled two radios from under the table.

"Yeah I got it, but I need you to pick up the detonators and triggers from the other guy some time this after noon. You can take the car." Naraku held the keys out to him as he spoke.

"Alright." Inuyasha said taking the keys. "That's it then right?"

"Yeah I think so. Oh, I got a case of beer in that fridge in the back." Naraku replied.

" 'k. Let's go see 'em, maybe the last time." Inuyasha said gazing off into space. Naraku nodded and they grabbed the case of beer on the way out. They headed to the out skirts of town, to an old farm house they had used as a safe house. In the back a large grassy hill stood nearly the same height as the house. At the top of the hill ten grave stones stood in a row. Inuyasha and Naraku knelt at each of them in turn and offered a small prayer for the poor soul whose passing they marked.

Inuyasha broke open the case of beer and poured one out on the soil in front of each of the grave stones. When he finished he and Naraku each took one of the remaining beers and downed it. For a long time they stood there in a silent nostalgic state, gazing blankly at the graves.

"They died for this. Died just for some damn basic rights. DAMN IT! It wasn't supposed to end like this!" Inuyasha cried as tears stained his cheeks. Naraku patted his friend on the back and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry man, we'll get those fuckers. After tonight we can hunt the bastards who did this. We'll make them pay for this." Naraku said.

Inuyasha merely nodded his head as their thoughts drifted back to a time when Inuyasha and Naraku had been just two of the twelve members of their group. They were the largest gathering of hanyou any one had ever heard of, and damned proud of it. Together they had fought and struggle together against the oppression and hatred that they suffered from every day. That is, up until one night six months when things went bad. Only Inuyasha and Naraku had survived that night, and Inuyasha had still spent more than a month in a bed recovering, and enormous amount of time for him to spend healing.

"In your memory we will change the world." Inuyasha said, holding up his beer.

"In your memory we will change the world." Naraku repeated tapping his beer against the one in Inuyasha's raised hand.

* * *

Inuyasha checked the address Naraku had written down for him against the one on the building one last time before he pocketed the note and headed inside. The interior of the building was richly decorated with luscious crimson carpets and polished gold ornaments every where. A beautiful young receptionist sat behind a magnificent desk carved from some equally beautiful dark wood.

"Can I help you?" she asked. The distain was obvious in her voice as her eyes focused on the white dog ears that sat on top of his head.

"Uh… yeah I'm looking for a…" he pulled the paper Naraku had given him back out of his pocket and read the name on it. "Mr. Collin O'Patrick."

"I'm sorry but an appointment is required to see Mr. O'Patrick if you'll call later I may be able to schedule one for you." The receptionist replied.

"Hey what the fuck is that! Wait a second you snobby bitch, I have an appointment and if you tell him Inuyasha is here to see him I'm sure he'll wanna see me." Inuyasha said sharply.

The receptionist sat stunned for a moment before paging her boss and telling him that Inuyasha was there.

"Well why haven't you sent him in?" Demanded the voice on the other end of the line.

The receptionist pointed to a door behind her and Inuyasha walk toward it. It was ornately decorated with gold and even gems in several places. The door knob looked so expensive and heavily polished that Inuyasha almost didn't want to touch it. The inside of the office was even more expensive and luxurious looking than the rest of the building, if that was even possible. A balding man dressed in and extremely expensive suit sat behind an enormous desk.

"Ah, you must be Inuyasha." The man said coming around the desk to shake Inuyasha's hand.

"Yes Mr. O'Patrick. On behalf of… of… my… um… organization I'd like to thank you for your considerable help." Inuyasha said feeling uncomfortable in the presence of a man who had more money than some third world countries.

"Please call me Collin. Now my boy told me that your partner has already picked up the package. We, however, have yet to receive payment for those goods." O'Patrick said as he sat back down.

"Yes sir." Inuyasha said. "That's why I'm here. We were told by the bank that the account number you had given us was not a valid account. So I've brought you the money in person." Inuyasha said, starting to feel a little more comfortable now that he had seen O'Patrick to be a friendly man.

"Ah good, that's just the kind of thing I wanted to hear. Now I'm assuming that you are still in need of the detonators and the trigger?" O'Patrick asked.

"Yes sir. Your guy at the docks told us that you would have those things for us here. So if you just want to count the money and give me those then we can all be even." Inuyasha replied.

"Of course, right away." O'Patrick said. At his words two men entered the room. One of them took the bag that Inuyasha had been carrying and took it into another room. The other handed Inuyasha a black plastic case containing the detonators and the trigger.

As the man in the back room put the money through the counting machine Inuyasha checked that the goods given to him were in fact genuine.

When the man came back into the room he whispered something into O'Patrick's ear and the old man smiled brightly. "Inuyasha my boy, you gave us a bonus?" He said looking quite pleased with the hanyou.

"Yes, you've helped us so much in the past and got the equipment for us so quickly on this last order that we felt we should do some thing to show our thanks. We had planned on offering our "services" but due to the nature of our next operation that probably won't be possible." Inuyasha replied. At hearing that the smile slide from O'Patrick's face and his next words held a much more grave tone.

"I see. Thank you very much for your thoughtfulness. I wish you boys the best of luck and, if I don't see you again, I want to say that you, all twelve of you, have proven that hanyou are not weak nor are they inferior to humans or demons in any way." O'Patrick said. Inuyasha was taken aback by the comment but thanked the man for his words and rose to leave. As he walked back out to the car his thoughts drifted to the ten people who had lost their lives to their mission.

Inuyasha sat down in the driver seat of the car he and the others had bought for their operations just over a year ago. As he was rearranging some of the stuff in the car, and putting the detonators and triggers in the secret pocket of his sweat shirt, before he left he heard several people approaching. By their scents they were all demons.

"I'll take care of him you guys just go get the truck, I want a quick get away." He heard one of them say. A split second later the door was pulled open and Inuyasha yanked out of the car. In an instant Inuyasha was back on his feet and had the guy slammed up against the car. He threw several brutal blows to his attacker's head before throwing the man down. He quickly crouched over the man and pulled him up by his shirt.

"You'll take care of me huh, bitch?" Inuyasha spat before smashing the demon's head roughly against the asphalt. He repeated the process several times before he heard the guy's friends pulling up in their black SUV.

Inuyasha quickly made a break for his car. He ripped the door to the backseat open and started to crawl in. He could feel one of them grab his foot and start pulling him back, but it didn't matter now because he had already gotten what he was after. He turned around quickly and smashed the guy grabbing him with the baseball bat he had just pulled from under the driver's seat.

Inuyasha stood up straight to growl ferociously at the three remaining demons, the

Baseball bat held loosely in his left hand. Inuyasha could here a female voice calling out to them, but it was too late now, someone had just attacked him and now somebody was gunna die. The three exchanged glances before lunging at the hanyou in front of them. Inuyasha quickly sprinted forward and smashed one of them in the head with all his might. Blood sprayed from the cat demons skull and its body fell limply to the ground. The two remaining demons, one a fox the other a snake, screamed rage filled insults about his blood and heritage as the circled around him to attack from both sides.

"Mother Fucker! Jesus Christ! He just killed Rick like nothin'! Let's fuckin kill the half blood bitch!" The snake demon yelled and the fox nodded in agreement.

Before they had the chance to attack him at the same time Inuyasha leapt at the snake youkai. A beastly roar escaped his lungs as he savagely beat the demon with the bat until his body went limp and he stopped moving. The last of them managed to use the moment to attack Inuyasha from behind and knocked him to the ground.

From the ground Inuyasha made a vicious kick that cracked the fox demon's knee and sent him to the floor. Now the situation was reversed as Inuyasha stood over the wounded man. He raised the bat over his head and was just going to finish the youkai when a small and on his wrist and a feminine voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha don't do it!" Kagome cried out. He slowly lowered the bat and turned to look at her. "Good. Just put the bat down and look at me." She said with a sigh of relief. Looking deeply into her big brown eyes Inuyasha could see the naïve idealistic beliefs that drove her reflected there. Some part of him realized what the bloody scene behind him could do to such an innocent person and he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the demons.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" She asked just noticing the blood that covered him.

"What do you care if a _half-demon_ is ok?" Inuyasha snapped bitterly.

"What's that suppose to mean? Of course I care if you're ok, I've known you for years!" she replied. It was true, they had been in the same class from first grade all the way up to ninth grade and now they were at the same high school.

"Sorry, it's just, you know how it is." He said. "It's not my blood anyway." Kagome looked shocked and started to look toward the fight they had just walked away from, but Inuyasha quickly grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Do not look back there. There's nothing someone as kind and beautiful as you should see back there."

Kagome blushed slightly at the compliment and nodded her head. "Good, now I don't suppose you could give me a ride home could you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um… I guess I could, come on." She said, leading the way to her car.

* * *

So please tell me what you think. I'll try to have the next chapter up in the next few days here. 


End file.
